blinkybillfandomcom-20200215-history
Blinky Bill the Movie
This article is about the film. For the titular character it STARS, see Blinky Bill (Ryan Kwanten). For other uses, see Blinky Bill (disambiguation). Blinky Bill the Movie is an Australian-American animation adventure family 2015 children's movie based on the Blinky Bill character, an anthropomorphic koala created by Dorothy Wall for a children's book series in 1933. The film was produced by Flying Bark Productions (formerly known as Yoram Gross Films Studio, which also produced Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala, a 1992 traditional-animated film featuring the character), and co-produced by Assemblage Entertainment (India) and Telegael (Ireland). The film will be followed by a 26-episode TV series, The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill, which will air on the Seven Network. It will also be followed by a sequel called Blinky Bill 2: Sir Claude's Revenge in 2018. Premiere Blinky Bill leaves the town of Greenpatch to following his father footprints to helped his new friends Nutsy a zoo koala and Jacko a frill-necked lizard to finding his father and bring him home before that evil feral cat Sir Claude will hunting again Plot This the town of Greenpatch in Australia, Blinky Bill tell the story about his father, Bill Koala to rescue the animals he a hero he and his wife Betty Bill to say goodbye when Blinky's dad tells his son went to the when sea of white dragons to look after to his mum and he'll be back soon. then Blinky and his friends Splodge, Robert, and Marcia to time teaches Mayor Cranklepot the Goanna with the fruit bombs at the town but Betty warns Blinky worried about Cranklepot to be good and off they go, then Cranklepot to tells found at Greenpatch and he has new king to renamed Greenpatch called "Goannasburg" But Blinky by the disaster the Statue Cranklepot chases Blinky head to the big rainforest. Then Blinky saw the mark that his dad but Cranklepot grabs him back to house to his mother, Cranklepot tells Blinky to first thing tomorrow he sealing up his place from the outside world and he turn their tree in this his castle and to starred packing he back they better be out, Betty angers at Blinky promise to be good to hit his friend Marcia but Blinky tell her to go saved his father be Cranky shut down the valley and they at the sea of white dragons but his mom tell her son that his father not out there in the desert and she has begging to go but Blinky feels very upset and he angers at her that he never see him again and he never give up and he ran back to his room then in his bedroom Betty knocking the door she tells him to give him the message but Blinky is not listening to his mum he's been very upset but he saw made of the sea of white dragons painted on the wall. The next day Blinky goes to find his father in the outback, when he arrived at the Koala Joe's Roadhouse to see what to eat those gumnuts and he to get some water then he hears bang on the door he saw the feral cat named Sir Claude to catch a meat eater koala, but Blinky rides the van on the road. On the van Blinky meets a female little koala on the cage to heads to the zoo but he rescues her from the humans but the cage broken it but the female little koala to stop this van but it passes away because of what he did she bullies him and she sits down on the ground Blinky knows what to take Nutsy to the zoo in the tunnel Sir Claude saw the broken cage and he has to followed them. Back at Greenpatch Blinky's friends Splodge, Robert, and Marcia take care his mother. Blinky and Nutsy when climbing up the top of those rocks they went walking behind these walls and saw the view of the Australian landscape Nutsy tells him he was lost but then they meets the frill-necked lizard named Jacko to help Nutsy to go the zoo and his dad at the sea of white dragons and he has to hit the trail but Sir Claude arrives complaining about his tail and he smacks Jacko and he saw Blinky with Nutsy and he tries kill the koalas but Blinky, Nutsy, and Jacko on the Rockslide on the other bit of her cage to leave this to walk adventures. far away across the outback they see the directions Nutsy and Jacko went the right way and Blinky go to the left way and then they were tired and scare by low voice laughter. Back at Greenpatch Betty sees Blinky in his bedroom behind this door she know that her son feels upset to go looking for his father and Blinky tells mother to right here this bedroom door but is not Blinky it's only Blinky's friend Robert when Splodge and Marcia came in they playing a trick on her know where is Blinky. Blinky is having a daydreaming the low voice to take his new friends to his clubhouse his name is Wombo the Wombat to help finding his father at the sea of white dragons then the two emus named Beryl and Cheryl to take a ride on their back and on the way across the deserts. Back at Greenpatch Betty tell Cranklepot Blinky gone bushed and she has to find him Cranklepot knows that naughty little koala across the outback except Blinky's dad and she angry at him this is it over and she went away. at the deserts Blinky, Nutsy, Jacko, Beryl and Cheryl for such fun for a race. then Sir Claude tell Wombo to the koalas with the emus and he knocked his hideout. At the waterhole Beryl and Cheryl was asleep with Jacko Nutsy told Blinky what did he ran away from home from his mum Blinky tells Nutsy about her parents Nutsy tell him her mom and dad lives the trees but the bushfires and she head to the zoo for her Blinky know the room for her at Greenpatch. Then they arrived at croc canyon to wave goodbye to their emu friends. Betty arrives Wombo's Hideout she can't find her son to rescue his father, Wombo and Betty to have a ride in to old car with the roof tops across the desert. At croc canyon Blinky, Nutsy, and Jacko saw that is his dad but the Saltwater Crocodiles chases them on the rocks but Sir Claude arrives at croc canyon to chase again but he falls over to the crocs and chased away Blinky to see his dad but this his father's hat his rope on the bag and he saw that his dad on the skeleton he died and Blinky feels crying Nutsy and Jacko has to go to sleep Blinky puts his father's hat flows away with the wind he look at the sky he sorry to mum by the moon Blinky did really terrible and he feels sorry to Nutsy and he has take her to the zoo. The next day Blinky and Jacko take Nutsy to the zoo. Beryl and Cheryl sees Wombo and Betty know where Kids is. then they arrived the zoo Blinky and Jacko to say goodbye Nutsy to great adventures but she not scare of heights she be in the wild with Blinky and his friends at Greenpatch then Blinky is been koala napped by the zoo keeper but Nutsy and Jacko to saved him. the zoo keeper brought Blinky in the cage to join the other koalas then he saw the parrot was sleeping, he tries to get out but he hears the stranger in the big cage to zip him off but tells him to zip it and he want to get back to his homeland Greenpatch, the stranger hears what that little guy saying Blinky hears want the stranger thinks he is it was his father Blinky's dad was alive and he tells his son went to sea of white dragons its called croc canyon that his mother with him but Blinky tells his father Cranklepot is taking over Greenpatch and Blinky feels upset at him to promise his mother to come home Blinky's dad tries to promise. Then Blinky has an idea to busted out of here to paws in with his father as a team, at they are free Blinky tell his father meet Blinky's new friends Nutsy and Jacko but then the parrot saw the koalas escape they has to outside then Blinky tell Nutsy, and Blinky's dad to have a plan to fly just like the plane but Jacko is with the parrot named Jorge to bust to really to fly but Sir Claude arrives at the zoo he saw Blinky's father is the tail biter and he tries to kill him but Blinky saves his dad and he being chased but Blinky's dad, Nutsy, Jacko, and Jorge are on the flyer with helping by two emu friends Beryl and Cheryl arrives at the zoo they can fly to rescue Blinky from that crazy wild cat Sir Claude smash Blinky and he tries to kill him but Betty arrives at the zoo to get his paws off her son and she knocks him out Blinky hugs his mother to saving his life and Nutsy got the rope for them Blinky tells his mother to meet his new friend Nutsy. but Blinky to grab Sir Claude about friends will saved us but he tell him who needs friends and got nive lives but Sir Claude has been eaten by a crocodile. Then Blinky, Betty and Nutsy head back to the flyer with Jacko, Blinky's dad, Jorge, Beryl and Cheryl but Blinky's dad tell his wife to the promise to never leave home again Blinky to starboard the wheel he see old friend Wombo on the old car to grabs the rope on the flyer Blinky, his parents and his friends all the way home to save Greenpatch. Back at Greenpatch Cranklepot to tell other animals to bow to the new king, But Blinky's dad with his family and Blinky's friends with the fruit bombs Cranklepot saw Blinky's dad was alive know as William Bill and Blinky's dad tells his son Blinky to ready to smashed the fruit bombs to him Blinky smiles at his father and they smashed him and Blinky smiles on the happy ending. after the movie was ending, Cranklepot swings a bilby but he try to escape but Jorge tells him "the kid said higher," and the bilbies, birds and joeys say "my turn," and Cranklepot groans. Characters Main characters: * Blinky Bill * Nutsy * Splodge the Kangaroo * Marcia Marsupial Mouse * Wombo * Mr. Bill * Mrs. Bill * Nutsy's mum (mentioned) * Nutsy's dad (mentioned) New characters: * Jacko * Sir Claude "The Cat" * Cheryl * Beryl * Robert the Lyrebird * Mayor Wilberforce Cranklepot * Jorge * Trevor (mentioned) Other characters: * Crocodiles * Bilbies Locations * Greenpatch **Blinky's house * Koala Joe's Roundhouse * Croc Canyon * Zoo * Wombo's hideout Objects * Hat * Blinky's kite * Blinky's base-bat * Rope Vehicles * Wombo's car Voice Cast *Ryan Kwanten as Blinky Bill, a mischievous young Koala he is a main protagonist he Mr. and Mrs. Bill's son *Robin McLeavy as Nutsy, a Koala raised in a zoo who has never lived in the wild until she moves into Greenpatch she is Blinky's new friend *David Wenham as Jacko, a Frill-necked lizard who later moves into Green Patch *Rufus Sewell as Sir Claude, a Feral Cat he is a main antagonist who tries to kill Blinky Bill on the trail *Richard Roxburgh as Bill Koala, a Koala he is Blinky's father the great adventurer in the outback *Deborah Mailman as Betty, a Koala she is Blinky's mother she might loses her husband and son *Barry Humphries as Wombo, a friendly Wombat who is friends with Blinky's dad *Barry Otto as Mayor Wilberforce Cranklepot, a tyrannical Goanna is the new mayor of Greenpatch *Toni Collette as Cheryl, a Emu she is Beryl's sister **Toni Collette as Beryl, a Emu she Cheryl's sister *Cam Ralph as Splodge, a Kangaroo one of Blinky´s friends **Cam Ralph as Robert, a Lyrebird one of Blinky´s friends *Charlotte Rose Hamlyn as Marcia, a Mouse one of Blinky´s friends *Tin Pang as Jorge, a featherless Sulphur Crested Cockatoo who later moves to Greenpatch *Billy Birmingham Tony and Richie, a Kookaburras Release TBA Home Media Releases *''Blinky Bill the Movie'' on DVD and Digital UV on January 14 2016 *''Blinky Bill the Movie'' on Blu-ray and Digital UV on January 14 2016 Trivia * This the first animated appearance of Blinky's Father. In the animated series Blinky had a step father that was the biological father of Nutsy *After Betty adds sails to Wombo's car it resembles the Sydney Opera House *To calm his nerves as he leaves Greenpatch, Blinky briefly sings "Hey, Hey Blinky Bill, you'll never catch him standing still". This is the first line in the theme tune to the ABC 1993 animated series "The Adventures of Blinky Bill" performed by Keith Scott. *During his adventure Blinky comes across a frilled neck lizard named Jacko. Blinky Bill first appeared in Brooke Nicholls' 1933 book, Jacko - the Broadcasting Kookaburra, as an illustration by Dorothy Wall. Wall would then go on to use Blinky in his own adventures in Blinky Bill: The Quaint Little Australian, and other titles. *In this film Blinky runs into Nutsy whilst she is being transferred to a Zoo sometime after her home and family were destroyed by a bush fire. In all other media Nutsy has always been either Blinky's step-sister or adoptive sister *Actress Toni Collette voices sister Emu's Beyrl and Sheryl, whose mannerisms for mispronouncing French colloquialism's and over the top fashion sense is reminiscent of Jane Turner and Gina Riley's Comedic suburbanite characters Kath & Kim (2002) Quotes * Blinky: First time on a Emu it's okay don't freak out. * Nutsy: Nope. * Sir Claude: I will destroy you koala if is the last thing i do. * Mayor Cranklepot: Time to teach you a lesson tree-rat. * Wombo: Good luck young fella. * Blinky: Thanks Wombo ready Nutsy time to make tracks * Jacko: Let's get this party start it. * Sir Claude: You lied Wombat. * Wombo: OK OK the koalas were here but you're never them there are emus. * Mrs. Bill: I can't lose you too Blinky I'm sorry but i forbit you to go. * Blinky: That's not fair you might to giving up on dad but i have it (sniffs) then dad says you never give up! * Mrs. Bill: Blinky! * Blinky: (crying) Never give up! * Sir Claude: (gasps) sweet mother of dog the tail biter! * Mr. Bill: fair go mate i was trying to save you from a trap you would it died * Mayor Cranklepot: William you're alive. * Sir Claude: (to the crocodiles) Back off dinosaurs. * Mr. Bill: (chuckles) oh i missed you son. * Blinky: I missed you so much too Dad. * Sir Claude: Pah! who needs friends when you got nive lives (growls) Huh? (squeaks) mummy. Goofs * TBA Soundtrack Blinky Bill the Movie Soundtrack is a 2015 film score by Dale Cornelius. # Titles Theme # Croc Canyon # Sir Claude The Cat # Kamikazee Koala # Dad's Hat # Cranky # The Adventure Begins # Robert # Sir Claude Returns # Tripping Out # Wombo # The Fight and the Flyer In Other Languages Videos External links * Blinky Bill the Movie at the Wikipedia Category:Films